


Want

by habitat



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Tags May Change, Violent Thoughts, minus seth not being the champ anymore, no actual violence but it sure is implied, sorry seth, the fiend is such an interesting character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitat/pseuds/habitat
Summary: Bray Wyatt has Seth Rollins by the throat.Seth Rollins’ pretty, pretty throat.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Bray Wyatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Want

Bray Wyatt has Seth Rollins by the throat.

Seth Rollins’ pretty, pretty throat.

(_bite_)

(_rip_)

(_tear_)

(_makeitugly_)

_No_.

Bray stares into Seth’s dark eyes.

(_dark with fear or dark with lust? fear or lust? fear or lust fearorlust fearlustfearlust**fearlust**_)

Seth tries to fortify himself, tries to set resilience back into his features, but Bray has already seen the brief flash of panic spark in those deep brown eyes and the Fiend within him drinks it in like it’s last drop of water he’ll ever have. There’s a surge of primal _wantwantwant_ crackling under his skin like lightening breaking across the night sky – hot and destructive and so bright it can’t be ignored. He makes sure his grip on Seth’s neck is just tight enough to be uncomfortable - to make him squirm, to feel the subtle thrum of dread seep into Bray’s greedy fingertips and up into the recesses of his mind where the Fiend lies in wait.

The only sound in the room is in Bray’s head - the demanding and frenzied whisperings of the Fiend in the back of his brain getting harder and harder to ignore as the seconds pass, the air between them becoming more claustrophobic.

Soft tanned skin close enough to smell but not to taste.

(_eat him alive_)

He doesn’t want to hurt Seth, no no no! He wants Seth to be his friend! Imagine it: Seth Rollins, the Beast Slayer; Seth Rollins, Universal Champion; Seth Rollins, beloved guest of the Firefly Funhouse; Seth Rollins, Bray Wyatt’s friend.

Seth Rollins…

…so pretty…

The Fiend wonders if Seth is as pretty on the inside as he is on the outside.

(_cut him open eat him alive_)

Bray’s grip on Seth’s neck tightens a fraction as he feels the Fiend’s desire to slice Seth’s belly open and–

_nonononono_

Bray can feel the Fiend’s presence creeping up the back of his skull, wrapping around his brain like long spidery fingers trying to claw their way out through his dirty mouth and pick at Seth’s skin until it’s raw, bruised, and bleeding. He licks his dry lips, trying to bring some moisture back to the cracked flesh.

(_cut him open cuthim opencuthimopen_)

Seth hasn’t moved. He’s remained completely still since the beginning, his hands loosely circled around wrist of Bray’s right hand as it grips his throat. He stares resolutely into Bray’s face, searching for an answer to a question never asked, but never backs down despite the sudden advance of a predator to it’s prey.

Bray’s unblinking gaze trails down to Seth’s perfect-looking lips and feels the tickle in his jaw (biteriptear) to make them ugly, to make them bleed into his own mouth with the force of his teeth breaking into the soft pink flesh; he wants to taste every inch of Seth’s toofuckingperfect skin on his selfish tongue, leave bruises everywhere his hungry hands and hungrier mouth can possibly find purchase on the unmarred body of Seth Rollins.

His wide eyes snap back up to meet Seth’s gaze once again.

A breath, then quietly:

“Yowie Wowie.”

Seth swallows thickly and forces out a reply: “You can say that again, pal…” It’s a bit hoarse, but it’s the best he can do, and he desperately hopes the friendly moniker will help soften Bray’s defenses and give him a better chance at escape.

Bray watches the way Seth’s Adam’s apple bobs just beneath the surface of his flesh, and the Fiend wants to tear it out with his teeth. His fingers twitch. The Fiend was growing impatient.

“I’m sorry, Seth, I…"

(_eathimalive**eathimaliveEATHIMALIVE**_)

"...I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Bray’s eyes portray sincerity, but lurking behind them is the Fiend’s searching gaze forcing its’ way into the depths of Seth’s soul, trying to dredge up his deepest fears to exploit for the Fiend’s own pleasure, drinking every ounce of weakness he finds. Seth opens his mouth to reply, but jerks at the sudden movement of the other mans left hand reaching up to touch Seth’s face. Bray slowly traces his hand along Seth’s features as if to memorize them, his bright blue eyes following the movements, before finally coming to rest at the bearded jawline of the shorter man, cupping his jaw almost; Seth feels a strange sensation of being drawn to Bray, a fog starting to muddle his mind further than it already was.

“Oh Seth…”

A shift in the air.

Dilated blue eyes find their way back to fearful brown; Bray drops his hands to his sides, and Seth slowly, cautiously does the same a moment later, still on edge.

A smile spreads on Bray’s face and a giggle escapes his lips.

“Forgive me.”

The Fiend lunges for Seth’s throat.


End file.
